happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cloudy
Cloudy is a fan-made character of Happy Tree Friends. Character Bio Cloudy is a light blue squirrel with a cloud-shaped patch of fur on the top of her tail, hence her name. She is typically a calm and relaxed character. She loves anything that has to do with clouds or toys. Her favourite activities are watching clouds and playing in the park. Most of her deaths involve being impaled, burned, or her head. Because of her many deaths, she only survives in I don't have any spare time, You're Gonna Pay, Yellow Fellows,Out of Flight, Out of Mind, Greenhouse Rock and Scream and Queen . Episodes Starring Roles *Don't cloud around people *I don't have any spare time *What's in a Name? *Slice Kringle *Get Wheel,Dude *Fates Around The World *Fair Weather Fools *Broken Art-ed *July 4th Party Blowout *Did You Miss Me? *Out of Flight, Out of Mind Featuring Roles *Jump For Joy *Let's Bounce *By The Rains *Twist and Shout *You're Gonna Pay *The Frog Prince...Guy *Surevival Catastrophe *New Leif *Can't Stop the Heating Appearances *I Pet You Can Do This! Part 2 *Matter of Opinion *Monkeying Around *Project Girly *SunFall *Yellow Fellows *Going Batty *We're One in The Shame *Scream and Queen *Greenhouse Rock Deaths #Don't cloud around people - Her head gets split in half. #Jump For Joy - Is burned to death. #What's in a Name? - Burned to death. #Let's Bounce - Dies in an explosion. #Slice Kringle - Sliced to pieces. #Get Wheel,Dude - Run over and over again by a car wheel. #I Pet You Can Do This! Part 2 - Attacked by dogs. #Fates Around The World - Eaten by the loch ness monster #Fair Weather Fools - Disintegrated by the sun. #Broken Art-ed - Falls off cliff. #Matter of Opinion - Crushed by a vase #Monkeying Around - Crushed by Bongo. #By The Rains - Either electrocuted by lightning or ran over by the bust head. #Twist and Shout - Suffocated by Licky's tongue. #Project Girly - Impaled on Flaky's quills. #The Frog Prince...Guy - Mauled by I.D. #Surevival Catashrophe - Shot in head by 20's Robo Star #July 4th Party Blowout - Dies when Bomby explodes. #SunFall - Has her eyes melted. #Did You Miss Me? - Arrow flies through her. #Going Batty - Head is chopped off. #New Leif - Pierced in the head by a coin. #Can't Stop the Heating - Sliced by jewels. Kills *Handy - 1 ("Don't cloud around people") *Derpy - 1 ("Yellow Fellows") Triva *She falls in love with The Mole in What's in a Name?, and Josh in Broken Art-ed. *First shown in Fair Weather Fools, her crush on Ray is revealed. This is ironic since she loves clouds and Ray loves the sun. *She has a separate identity called Sunny, which was seen in What's in a Name? and again in Fair Weather Fools. Gallery Jump4joy.png|Cloudy with Gutsy and Peppery Cloudaround.png|Cloudy sees Giggles' corpse. Sunny.png|Cloudy as Sunny (from What's in a Name?) CENDINGc111.jpg|Wheel really need some bandages for her! cloudycta.png|Cloudy character info. Fair weather.png|Cloudy with Ray Cloudy.png|Cloudy, as she may appear in The HTF Movie. Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Squirrels Category:Rodents Category:Blue Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season 5 Introductions Category:Characters Category:Loveh's Characters Category:The HTF Movie Potential Characters